


Penne for your Thoughts?

by piikanana



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, supermarket au, vegetable!suju
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piikanana/pseuds/piikanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun is a green pepper that falls in love with a mysterious broccoli in the other aisle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penne for your Thoughts?

When Kyuhyun falls in love, it’s because a human (ugh, a human!) picks him up and examines him. He is lifted up into the air, and suddenly he can see so much around the grocery store. He can see the piles of different fruit and vegetable sitting there, waiting to be claimed and taken away from the supermarket to be cooked into dishes that delight the taste buds. But it isn’t until he sees the broccoli pile that Kyuhyun’s repeatedly straying attention is finally kept.

 

Kyuhyun thinks he sees the most beautiful broccoli that he has ever seen in his entire life. The flower head was absolutely beautiful and perfect in every way, and Kyuhyun doesn’t think he has ever seen a more perfect shade of green (and that’s saying something, since he’s always together with his family of green peppers). One look at him, and he can tell that he would make any dish perfection. Humans are so stupid – Kyuhyun can’t believe they’re choosing the other broccolis instead of the one that he has just spotted.

 

The human that was holding Kyuhyun seems to decide that Kyuhyun isn’t quite ripe enough (which, hello? Totally wrong. Kyuhyun’s ripe enough to take on any dish a puny human would want to cook). But as he’s being lowered back into the green pepper pile, he sees the broccoli spot him from afar.

 

Kyuhyun knows that the broccoli felt a connection to him too. He knows that they’re supposed to be together, one way or another.

 

\\\

 

Kyuhyun spends all his time trying to roll towards the broccoli pile to meet the vegetable of his dreams. He becomes obsessed with the idea of the two of them being placed in the same pot and becoming one together and flavoring a bland dish. He knows it, from inside him in the various seeds up to his stem that they’re meant to be together. There’s no room for doubt at all.

 

But the problem with being a green pepper is that Kyuhyun can’t roll over a few aisles and slide up to his broccoli to ask him out. It’s practically impossible. Some of the closer green peppers that know about Kyuhyun’s obsessed with the broccoli laugh at him, and tell him it’s impossible.  Kyuhyun wants to prove them all wrong, but he doesn’t know how.

 

\\\

 

When the next human comes along and picks Kyuhyun up, she doesn’t examine him much and just tosses him into the basket.

 

“Hello.” A chorus of mushroom greet him as he lands. The other vegetables in the basket look at him, and burst into speculation.

 

“I guess she’s thinking of making a pasta dish?”

“Well, we have the green pepper, the mushroom, the onion, tomato…what else might she need?”

“Brocolli?”

“Yeah, probably some broccoli. And some of those annoying herbs.”

“Oh god, I hope she chooses the basil. I can’t stand thyme. I was stuck with some of them a while ago – they never shut up.”

 

Kyuhyun is startled when he hears the word broccoli, and wonders if he should allow himself to hope that his perfect broccoli will still be in the pile.

 

“Oi pepper, do you have a name?”

“Kyuhyun”

“Hi Kyuhyun. I’m Shindong. The onion is Donghae and the tomato is Ryeowook. You don’t need to bother remembering the names of the other mushrooms – they’re not as important as I am.”

“Hi guys.”

“Guess we’ll be working together soon.”

“Guess so.”

“Can’t wait to see who else will join us!”

 

\\\

 

Kyuhyun is convinced that a higher being _does_ , in fact, exist out there, when he sees the perfect broccoli fall out of the sky and into their basket and rolling towards him. When the broccoli finally stops rolling, the top of his head is tickling Kyuhyun’s stem, and it somehow feels oddly intimate as the other vegetables are staring at this new intruder in the basket.

 

“Who are you?”

“See, I totally called it! We’re definitely turning into a pasta.”

“Shut up, let the new guy talk.”

“Handsome fellow eh?”

 

The broccoli looks a little overwhelmed, and this is the time that the basket conveniently shakes and he gets turned around and faces Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun takes a deep breath, and it feels like they stare at each other for an eternity.

 

“Does the broccoli have a name?”

“Yes. I’m Jongwoon.”

“Well, nice to meet you Jongwoon!”

 

\\\

 

The cashier packs Kyuhyun and Jongwoon together in the same bag, and they’re essentially squished against each other as the human brings them home. Kyuhyun finds himself at a loss for words when he’s faced with Jongwoon, Jongwoon who he has thought about so much in the past few days.

 

“You’re Kyuhyun right? Green pepper?”

“Yes.”

“I think I saw you a few days ago.”

 

Jongwoon suddenly stiffens, and Kyuhyun gets the impression that he blurted out something he wasn’t supposed to. Kyuhyun grins, glad to know that he wasn’t the only one who had been pining.

 

“Yes. I think you’re the most gorgeous vegetable I have ever laid eyes on.”

 

It’s hard to tell when vegetables blush, especially with Jongwoon since he’s a beautiful shade of dark green, but Kyuhyun can tell that Jongwoon’s flattered. Kyuhyun preens a little, happy that he isn’t as terrible as flirting as some of the peppers accuse him of.

 

“I think I fell in love with you when I saw you in that human’s hand.”

 

The quiet admission makes Kyuhyun’s seeds tremble within him. Kyuhyun tries to waggle his eyebrows before he realizes that eyebrows are a human thing rather than a green pepper thing. So instead he goes for a pick-up line he once heard a pepper say to another.

 

“So baby…you have a lot of vitamin C in you right? I think you need some vitamin K in there too. Why don’t I help you with that?”

“Does that line even work on anyone?”  
“Don’t know – you’re the first vegetable that’s made me want to use it.”

“Oh Kyuhyun, you make my crowns shiver in excitement.”

“Was that sarcasm? Let me pepper you with some more love to get rid of that.”

“Dude you’re so cheesy.”

“Not yet. Just you wait until we get turned into pasta sauce. I’d say that being sprinkled with cheese gives me Parmesan to use even more puns.”

“Nooo stop it why do I even love you.”

“Oh peas, you know you enjoy all of this.”

“…”

“We make a great pear?”

 

\\\

 

Kyuhyun finds himself tearing up a little (or maybe it was a bead of water from when then human washed him) when Jongwoon gets taken away to the chopping board. Jongwoon smiles a little to reassure Kyuhyun, and Kyuhyun knows that he’ll be joining Jongwoon soon anyways. He wants to look away when the knife comes down, and the next minute is the most excruciating moment of his life.

 

He gets brought to board, and before the knife comes down, he whispers quietly to the million pieces of Jongwoon next to him.

 

“Jongwoon, olive you.”

 

A million pieces of Jongwoon whisper back at him in a chorus.

 

“Kyuhyun, olive you too.”

 

\\\

 

They become a delicious penne dish.

 

The human realizes when she gets home that she was supposed to buy a red pepper, but for some strange reason she picked a green one instead. But the pasta was still delicious, and she makes a mental note that the recipe is one that she can use again.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, the other day I was watching some vids from Super Show 3 (namely [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1YN_UKEPCuE)). I posted that I was tempted to write a vegetable love story on Twitter, and people actually encouraged me...
> 
> I blame them for this fic >:(


End file.
